Marc21 Serials
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Return to Home Page *Return to 'Continuing Resources' page *Return to list of Marc21 crib sheets Some Marc fields are specific to serials. These are summarised here, however the Glucksman library commonly only uses a few of these. When looking for records to download you will notice that there are two ways to catalogue serials: # Successive entry - Each title its given its own record. Links are created between records using the 780 and 785 fields. This is the AACR2 approach. # Latest entry - This is a pragmatic approach which reflects the libararies holdings. The record uses the latest title and lists the other titles in the 247 field. The Glucksman Library uses the successive approach. ® = a repeatable field. (NR) = a non-repeatable field. Leader: ''' Record status: '''n (new record) or c''' (copied record). Type of record: '''a language material. Bibligraphical level: s''' serial. '''008 (Anything mentioned in 008 needs to be mentioned in body of record too.) ♣ 1 If an item is continuing in publication and continuing to be recieved enter 999. ♣ 2 Most journals are created in an electronic format and only later are printed to paper. ♣ 3 These have to be entered in alphabetical order so there is no way to indicate prime content. Therefore, if the other contents are minor, use the prime code only. ♣ 4 Successive entry = each title has its own record. Latest entry = record uses latest title and lists others. 020 ISBN ® 020 ## $a487140191X 020 ## $a1568985223 022 International Standard Serial Number ® 022 ## $a0001-4699 022 ## $a1649-3796 If using the 'Latest entry' approach to cataloguing serials multiple ISSNs will be entered here. 245 Title proper :$bother title information.$nNumber of part/section of a work,$pName of part/section of a work$hGMD/$cstatement of responsibility ; subsequent statement of responsibility. (NR) Indicator 1: 0 = no 100 field 1 = 100 field present Indicator 2: Leave blank 245 00 $aAutonomous Urbanism /$cAlex Duval, Kjersti Monson. 245 00 $aAction on poverty today. Glucksman Library House rule: General material designation in square brackets is placed at the end of the title in the 245. Note that this differs to AACR2 rules where the general material designation in square brackets comes immediately after the main title and before any further information, e.g. subtitles, statement of responsibility etc. (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 7.1B) Examples of GMDs for serials: :electronic resource :microform "If the title proper consists solely of the name of a corporate body, conference, etc., supply a brief addition in the language of the title proper as other title information to explain the title." 245 00 $aHawaii Institute of Physics :$breport$hGMD. (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 12.1.E1) 247 Former title ® 247 00 $aFormer title$fdate or sequential designation, e.g. 245 00 $aVanity fair. 247 00 $aDress & Vanity fair$fSept.-Dec. 1913. 250 Edition statement /$b statement of responsibility relating to edition. 250 ## $a4th ed. /$brevised by J.G. Le Mesurier and E. McIntosh, Repr. with corrections. This is important as a different edition may have different content. 260 $aPlace ;$asecond or subsequent named place if in Ireland :$bpublisher,$cdate. 260 ## $aNew York, N.Y. :$bElsevier,$c1984. 260 ## $aTokyo :$bA.D.A. EDITA,$c2003. |s.l no known place s.n. no known pub. ; name or author if they publ. themselves. date if unsure of date ; 193-? for 1930 decade ; 18--? for century 2 places of publication: *2 in Ireland just use first *2 in U.S.A. just 1st *1 in U.S.A., 1 in Ireland, only first place, unless 2nd is in Ireland. "If the name of publisher, distributor, etc., changes on a subsequent issue or part and this change does not require a new description, give the later name in a note if considered to be important." (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 12.4D2) 300 Physical description - Print format 300 ## $aNo. of volumes and/or pagination :$billustrative matter ;$csize''' 300 ## $avol. :$bill. ;$c24 cm. 300 ## $axviii, 320 p. ;$c32 cm. 300 ## $a1 computer laser optical disk ;$c4 3/4 in. For serials it is difficult to add a specific number of volumes even if the publication has ceased. One reason for this is the practise of binding muliple volumes together as one. Therefore just use vol. 300 Physical description - microform $a Record the number of physical units of a microform item and use one of the following terms: *31 aperture cards *1 microfilm cassette *3 microfilm reels *5 microfiches *2 microopaques If easily determined add the number of frames on a microfiche or microfiche set: *3 microfiche (136 fr.) *2 microfiches (ca. 120 fr. per set) $b Illustrations 300 ## $a1 microfilm cassette :$bill., music 300 ## $ai microfiche :$ball. ill. $c Dimensions: *Aperture cards: Give the height x width in centimetres. *Microfiches: If other than 10.5 x 14.8 cm, give height x width in centimetres. *Microfilms: height x width in milimetres. *Microopaques: height x width in centimetres. $e Accompanying material: Examples of 300: 300 ## $a2 microfilm reels ;$c16mm. +$e1 manual. 300 ## $a1 microfiche ;$c10.5 x 14.8 cm. 310 Current publication frequency (NR) 310 ## $aAnnual. 310 ## $aMonthy,$b1946-1948. 310 ## $aBimonthly. 321 Former publication frequency® The former frequency of either an item or an update to an item when a current frequency is contained in field 310. 321 ## $aUpdated monthly,$b1981-1982. '''362 Dates of publication and/or sequential designation ® 362 0# $aVol. 1, no. 1 (May 1992)- 362 0# $a1977- 362 0# $aCeased with Vol. 14, no.6 (2002) 500 General note ® 500 ## $aNo. 58 on first issue - Spring 2003. Changed to no. 2 on second issue - Summer 2003. 520 Summary, etc. ® This is the field used to record cumulative indices. Give: *The type of index *Volumes *Dates This is also where to create a note for separately published indices. 520 ## $aIncludes indices. 520 ## $aIndices: Vols. 21-23. 520 ## $aPublished separately every second January. 580 - Linking entry complexity note ® This is used when the relationship between the described item and other items is complicated and cannot be made clear using the 760-787 linking entry fields. 580 ##$aCumulates: Deutsche Bibliographie. Wöchentliches Verzeichnis. 580 ##$aMerged with: Index chemicus (Philadelphia, Pa. : 1977), to form: Current abstracts of chemistry and index chemicus (Philadelphia, Pa : 1978). (The above two examples are taken from: Library of Congress: Marc21 concise format for bibliographic data 24.01.08) 6XX Try to have two entries per record 600 10 names and uniform titles ® ' ''Personal name: 600 10 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tHamlet. Corporate name: 610 10 $aFrance.$tConstitution (1946) 610 20 $aBritish Library.$kManuscript.$nArundel 384. '650 subject added entry--topical term ® ' 650 #0 $aReal property$zMississippi$zTippah County$vPeriodicals. '651 0 -subject added entry--geographic name ® ' 651 #0$aRussia$xHistory$vPeriodicals. :'''x: poetry, history ® y''': time ® '''z: location ® v''': form of subdivision ® '''780 Preceding entry ® Indicator 1 = 0 ‘Display note’ Indicator 2: 0 – Continues 1 - Continues in part 2 – Supersedes 3 - Supersedes in part 4 - Formed by the union of... and ... 5 – Absorbed 6 - Absorbed in part 7 - Separated from Subfields: a = Main entry x = ISSN Remove any non-filing words such as the, a'' and ''an. 780 00 $aIndustrial management 780 02 $aEngineering designer.$x0013-7898. 785 Succeeding entry ® Indicator 1 = 0 ‘Display note’ Indicator 2: 0 - Continued by 1 - Continued in part by 2 - Superseded by 3 - Superseded in part by 4 - Absorbed by 5 - Absorbed in part by 6 - Split into... and... 7 - Merged with... to form ... 8 - Changed back to Remove any non-filing words such as the, a'' and ''an. 785 00 $aPoverty today$x0791-0096. 785 02 $aBusiness management. 856 - Electronic location and access ® 856 4# '$u'http://www.keesings.com/ From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.